


In Silent Reflections

by slash4femme



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, unrequited Charlie/Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Charlie loves Amita he really does but there is something about Larry today. <strong></strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silent Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written October 2009 
> 
> written for the prompt 'the seventh time' for the group [](http://community.livejournal.com/24_times/profile)[ **24_times**](http://community.livejournal.com/24_times/) . All of the stories written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/24_times/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/24_times/) **24_times**  will have titles taken from the song _Love's Lines, Angles and Rhyme_ s.

Charlie loves Amita he really does, but there is something about Larry today. He can’t really put his finger on it but it’s just been one of those days. Some days have always been better then others, but Charlie’s so used to ignoring it, pushing it aside, telling himself that Larry’s off limits; too old, too good a friend, that Larry doesn’t think of him like that. It’s the seventh time today though. The seventh time Charlie’s put off reading Amita’s emails and text messages about the wedding in favor of watching Larry bend over the computer screen. Seventh time he’s wanted to reach out and touch the fragile skin at the back of Larry’s neck right before his curls start. The seventh time he’s thought about what it would feel like to wrap his arms around Larry’s waist from behind.

Larry’s older now, Charlie’s been there to watch him slowly age for the last twenty years. In those twenty years never, never once has he thought Larry is anything other than beautiful, but of the two of them only Megan had the balls to say it out loud. Larry looks so lost sitting there in Charlie's ridiculously big office, and Charlie wants to grab him and shake him hard. Wants to reach across the desk and kiss him. Wants to tell Larry that Charlie is more than willing to be everything Larry’s ever wanted, if he’d only say something, anything.

“Are you leaving or aren’t you?”  He knows he’s beginning to sound petulant maybe even childish, pushing Larry when Larry doesn’t want to be pushed, but he needs to know. He needs to adjust to being a good husband to Amita and having Larry there, always just out of reach, or to having a Larry shaped hole in his life. Larry though seems to be stuck in limbo and Charlie’s stuck right there along side him. “One way or another, you have to make a decision,” Charlie tells him picking up his laptop and heading for the door.

“I could say the same for you.” Larry says it so quietly Charlie barely hears. He thinks of turning back around then, of grabbing Larry and kissing him, pushing him back across his huge polished desk. Thinks of running his hands underneath Larry’s sweater-vest, of kissing the small soft place at the base of Larry’s throat where he’d be able to feel Larry’s pulse against his lips. Then he thinks of Amita and wedding invitations. He sighs, closes his eyes for a moment before letting the door swing shut behind him. Larry is right and Charlie will make a decision, just not now, not today.


End file.
